Un amour impossible
by xswtxvi3txgrlx
Summary: Hermione est enfin amoureuse! eh oui AMOUREUSE! Elle décide de lui déclarer son amour, mais lui, ce mystérieux gars, acceptera-t-il l'amour d'Hermione, une fille ...hum...différente des autres?


Un amour impossible  
  
Tout l'été, Hermione ne cessait de penser à un. gars! Eh oui! Hermione est enfin amoureuse. Chaque soir, elle rêvait de lui avec ses beaux cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses yeux verts vifs, son courage. il était un gars que n'avait peur de rien. Oui, vous l'avez deviné, c'est Harry Potter. Hermione est tombée sous son charme. Elle avait trèes hâte de retourner à l'école, non pour l'étude, mais pour le voir. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de simples lettres qu'il lui envoyait.  
  
Heureusement pour elle, la rentrée était dans 3 jours. Son père décida de l'amener dans le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle puisse acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il la laissa dans le Chaudron Baveur, puis partit travailler. Hermione avait 3 jours à elle toute seule! Elle partit vite faire le tour des boutiques. Elle était émerveillée, il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquées auparavant. Elle vit une paire de boucles d'oreille en forme de c?ur, c'était si joli qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les acheter. Elle savait que jamais, elle mettrait des boucles d'oreille encore moins une paire aussi grosse que celle-ci, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait quelque chose l'avait poussé à l'acheter. Serait-elle passé dans une période où elle s'intéresserait au gars?!?  
  
Elle continua à magasiner quand elle fut prise dans une foule incroyable lorsqu'elle passa devant la boutique de balais. À ce qu'il paraît, il y a un nouveau balai à multifonction qui vient de sortir et tout le monde se l'arrache. Hermione fut bousculé de tous côtés, elle réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager, mais elle trébucha sur une grosse pierre et faillit tomber, heureusement une main la rattrapa. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que c'était Harry! Son visage devenait tout rouge, sa température augmentait et elle cria quand elle vit que Harry tenait sa main  
  
"IIRRRRKKKK!!"  
  
"Wooooow. Hermione, ce n'est que moi, Harry! Tu te souviens de moi j'espère!"  
  
"Euh, oui, oui! J'étais juste un peu surprise!"  
  
"Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une grande surprise!"  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
Hermione rougit de plus en plus.  
  
"Alors tu vas rester sur le Chemin de Traverse ou tu retournes chez toi?" lui demanda Harry  
  
"Ah, moi je reste ici, toi?"  
  
"Ah, c'est cool! Moi aussi!"  
  
"Tu vas t'installer au Chaudron Baveur?"  
  
"Ouais sûrement."  
  
"Ah, c'est. cool!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Euh, de quoi wow?"  
  
"Ben. je ne sais pas, mais t'entendre dire "cool" ça fait bizarre."  
  
"Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne le dirai plus alors."  
  
"Non, non, je blaguais!"  
  
Hermione était un peu fâchée, mais comme c'était Harry, elle laissa passer. Elle accompagna Harry au Chaudron Baveur et puis, elle y rencontra Ron. Ça ne le lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir qu'il soit venu, comme il est là, elle ne serait plus seule avec Harry, de plus, comme ce sont des gars, ils vont sûrement vouloir aller dans la stupide boutique de balais. Harry, au contraire, fut très content de voir Ron et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, Ron fit de même et vint voir Hermione, lui donna deux becs sur les joues et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
"Eh! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu!"  
  
"Beurk! Ce n'est pas une raison pour baver sur moi! "  
  
"Voyons, Herm, c'est juste pour te dire salut!"  
  
"Ah, ben . moi ça ne me tente pas de te dire salut."  
  
"Ne soit pas si méchante, alors tu as passé de belles vacances?"  
  
"Hmmm. ouais toi?"  
  
"Pas mal correcte, et toi Harry? Tu t'es encore fait torturé par ton oncle et ta tante?"  
  
"Ouais, mais depuis que je leur menace avec Sirius, ils se tiennent tranquilles."  
  
Tous les trois passent les journées à se raconter leurs vacances, des histoires hilarantes, bref ils se sont bien amusés, sauf pour Hermione lorsqu'ils ont voulu s'arrêter dans la boutique de balais.  
  
**********La Rentrée**********  
  
Le matin de la rentrée, les trois amis inséparables courent de gauche à droite pour ramasser leurs fournitures scolaires, s'habiller, se préparer, etc. Ils s'étaient tellement amusés durant ses dernières journées qu'ils en avaient oublié de préparer leurs bagages. Même Hermione qui était d'habitude très organisée, avait oublié de se préparer.  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre le train, mais il ne restait pas grand place, aucun compartiment n'était vide. Ils ont du se séparer pour pouvoir se trouver quelque part où s'asseoir. Harry fut invité à s'installer dans un compartiment remplis de ses admiratrices, Ron s'est faufilé dans le compartiment de ses frères et il restait Hermione qui n'avait pas encore pu se trouver une place. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle vit un compartiment où il y avait seulement un gars endormis sur l'un des banc. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle s'assit quand même, puisque le train bougeait violemment et elle aurait pu tomber face premièere sur le sol.  
  
Elle rangea ses affaires et se mit à lire, mais soudainement elle referma le livre. Elle repensa aux paroles de Harry qui disaient qu'il la trouvait bizarre lorsqu'elle avait dit le mot « cool ». Hermione décida de changer d'apparence, elle se dit que si elle ressemblait à un rat de bibliothèque personne ne voudrait d'elle.  
  
Elle fouilla dans ses bagages et en ressortit la paire de boucle d'oreille qu'elle avait acheté, elle les mit et se contempla dans le miroir. Ça lui donnera un look différent, elle se trouvait presque normale! Elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva par miracle un lipgloss, elle s'en mit un peu et se contempla de nouveau. Elle se trouva presque belle cette fois-ci.  
  
Soudain le train fit un bond et elle entendit plusieurs cris dans les autres compartiments. Hermione les trouva stupides quand le train fit un dixième bond, cette fois-ci, elle fut projeté vers le bac sur lequel était couché le gars qui n'était nulle autre que Malfoy!!! Pendant un instant, elle se figea, elle trouva que Malfoy n'était pas si laid qu'elle le pensait en le regardant de proche. Elle ne l'a jamais fait d'ailleurs, les années précédents, ils se contentaient de s'insulter puis, de partir, mais cette fois en observant bien, il étaient vraiment beau, presque autant que Harry! De son côté, Malfoy trouva que Hermione avait vraiment changé, elle avait l'air bel.euh différente avec ses bijoux et son maquillage.  
  
"Alors Granger, tu profites de mon sommeil pour me faire quoi là?" "Ah! Tu n'as pas de but, c'est le train que a fait un bond"  
  
"Ah, des excuses, des excuses, je sais bien que je suis trop beau et que je fais craquer toutes les filles, mais je n'aurais jamais penser que Granger succomberait à mon charme!"  
  
"Dans tes rêves!"  
  
"Dans les tiennes aussi! Comme si je vais m'abaisser pour sortir avec une mudblood!"  
  
"Vas chier! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de sang pur que t'as tous les droits. Tu es peu-être un sang qui est supposément pur, mais tu es tellement sutpide, idiot et imbécile que tu pollues toi-même propre sang!"  
  
"Ouh là! Je vois que Granger a appris des mauvais mots pendant les vacances!"  
  
"."  
  
Hermione de savait plus quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de retourner à sa placee et de maudire Malfoy. Pour? Pourquoi elle? Pour ce devrait être elle qui n'est pas née d »une famille de sorcier? Pourquoi c'est elle qui a du sortir avec ce. cette. chose? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être cool comme tout le monde? Ses questions lui tuaient, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait pas être une Bollée, elle voulait juste être tout le monde! 


End file.
